


What?

by D3s0lace



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony isn't the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3s0lace/pseuds/D3s0lace
Summary: In this, Peter lived down the street from Skip and the two would have fun and play, until Skip coerced him into something not so fun. Years later, Peter tries to tell Tony in a moment of drunken emotions, and Tony shuts him down. He then later apologises and asks Peter to open up.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What?

Peter hummed softly, drumming his fingers on his knee. He was currently sitting on the couch across from Tony in the lounge room, the two having a drink in hand each. The TV was playing some cartoon, Tony focused on that. Peter felt tears come to his eyes, though, when a wave of emotion hit him. He didn't know why this happened when he drank; waves of emotion, oversharing, and crying. Of course, he wasn't drinking without permission. Tony was the type of father to let him drink, as long as he stayed in the house and stayed safe.

He had his first drink when he was 15; he still remembers it well. Tony and him were sitting in their temporary apartment, the two playing video games. Tony had gotten up to go get another drink, but had come back with two instead. Peter had given him a weird look when it was sat down in front of him. Tony had simply shrugged, saying, "You can drink while with me, y'know. When I was your age, I was shit-face drunk, but you can drink safely. Our little secret." Peter, of course, took the drink, and continued to drink from there on out.

Now, he had a slight addiction, but it wasn't severe. Peter was brought back when Tony snapped his fingers leaning his head down to catch his gaze. "Hey, Pete, what's up? Why do you look depressed?" He asked, leaning back when Peter looked up. He sat, dazed for a moment before shrugging, stirring his metal straw in his drink. "Dunno. Just got hit with a shit ton of memories and bad thoughts. S'all good, though." He responded, smiling to his father. Tony gave him a look, mimicking Peter's actions with his drink before looking around.

"Dad, do you remember Skip?" Peter asked then, looking to the other. His heart was pounding in his chest as a confused look washed over the other's face, nodding his head. "Well, did I ever tell you what he did?" He continued to ask. Tony sighed, "No, but you don't have to, because I already figured something messed up happened when you were friends with him."

Oh.

Peter's heart had dropped, a tight pain in his chest as he felt his breath hitch. "O-Okay. Sorry," He apologised. Tony just shrugged, returning his focus to the television. Peter's breath quickened as he stood, stumbling a bit. He went to his room with no word, shutting the door behind him and making his way to the bed. He let himself fall forward after setting his drink down, hitting the bed face first.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, that fucking hurt. He was ready to open up to Tony, ready to share a part of him he had shared with nobody else. But, the older man just shut him down. He sat up on his elbows, grabbing his drink and gulping down the rest. He coughed violently as the liquid burned his throat, nearly coming back up. He suddenly felt sick, holding his hand to his mouth as he quickly made his way to the bathroom attached to his room, leaning over the toilet and emptying his stomach. When he was done he coughed, shaking slightly.

He heard a knock on his door, hatred and fear running through his body. He didn't want to open it, didn't want to feel the embarrassment that had formed over the moments. "Underoos? You alright in there?" Tony called, opening the door slightly. Peter stood, making his way back to the bed slowly and taking a seat facing the door. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and the tang in his mouth as he watched Tony let himself in. He hummed, keeping his eye on the other as he walked around. Tony eventually took a seat next to Peter. A sigh came from the older.

"Look, kid, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to react, you know I'm not good with helping others and listening to that kinda stuff. If you want, you can tell me what happened." Tony said. Peter felt tears well in his eyes as he leaned against his shoulder, feeling an arm wrap around him. He then slowly explained and told his father what had happened when they were younger; the magazines, the touching, the advances, everything.

By the time Peter finished, Tony was distantly staring into the wall. "Wow, Pete, I.. I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry." He finally said. Peter shrugged, giving a small smile to his father. "It's fine, I wasn't expecting you to say much, anyway." That must've struck a nerve in Tony, as his grip tightened on Peter's shoulder and his look became more distant. "Look, kid, um. If you are ever in that situation again, you tell me, or you kick their ass. Got it?" He looked to the younger. Peter nodded in confirmation, wrapping an arm around his father's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was scared, and I thought you would hate me if I told you the truth." Peter whispered, holding onto Tony tight. "Kid, you never have to worry about me hating you. I could never hate such a good kid. Besides, it wasn't your fault, and it never will be. In the future, please tell me, though." Tony responded, gripping his kid. "Okay. Thank you." Peter responded.

"For what?" 

"For being the best dad ever."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and a comment 🥺


End file.
